Relating to the Shimon and the Mafia!
by FuchsiaNero
Summary: 'Loser' The word that you've been called like that and get used to it now. But the bullies are getting worse. What will happen? Will they (WHO?) find some nicer friends? a friendship that going to be so precious? I DON'T KNOW! FIND OUT! by your self ;) PS. There not enough Enma x Reader here D:
1. Shimon Middle School

Chapter 1: Shimon Middle School

~NO ONE's POV~

"Beep beep, beep, beep, beep!"

ARGH! Noisy alarm clock…

"8:25… Na plenty of times to sleep more…HIEK! 5 MORE MINUTES BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS!"

"[NAME]! I CALLED YOU 30 TIMES ALREADY"

"GOMENASAI! OKA-SAN!"

Name: [Name] [Last Name]  
Gender: Female [1]  
Age: [Your Age] [2]  
Description: Clumsy, Hopeless but helpful and trying her best, Nice to everyone, don't know what to say when mad or angry, Generous, Always have a little smile on her face even when got hit with a flying pancake to her face. Enjoying herself in many ways as possible because no one want to be friend with and tend to bully her in serious; nasty; painful etc. and she's innocent, and very oblivious…  
Looks: Adorable, beautiful in her own way, very soft hands and cheeks, looks weak but incredibly powerful-example; Once she poked a wall out of boredom and cause it shatter and form a hole like using a machine to make it like that. But due to her obliviousness she thinks the walls are made from foam so it could easily breaks. But she's very GENTLE, well you know if she treat something with so much force that thing/person might injured or die… o_o

Q: SHE'S STRONG! She could defense herself from bullies then! Why she kept let herself get bullied then…D: she could break their neck with that strength!

A: She's oblivious, and she has no idea how to use that strength but she master the way to control it anyway so she won't wrecking things [3].

~ [Name]'s POV~

I just ate a single waffle for breakfast… I'm still hungry WAAA!

WHOOOSSSHH!

I saw a flash of red ran past me and when I focused and that back, is Kozato-san! Whoa, he ran faster than me, I need to speed up more too then! As I checked at my watch…

8:29

"8:29!? HIEEEE SUZUKI-SAN WILL KILL ME!" I screamed to myself and trying to catch up with Kozato-san and I finally reached him, he's having a face filling with fear. Adelheidphobia, which I experience many times already.

"O-ohayo! Kozato-san" I whispered but loud enough for him to hear but not awkwardly though while running at the same speed with him in dramatic style.

He turned his face to me with a face filled with fear that I'm having it too, Adelheidphobia.

"Ohayo, [L-last Name]-san…"  
"..We got to hurry its 8:29"  
"!" He said nothing but his eyes widen and it obliviously screaming, Kozato + [Last Name] + Late + Adelheid = DEATH  
Then he grabbed my hand and drag me to school as fast as possible, and he's surprisingly fast.

DING DONG DANG DING~ DING DING… DANG DONG~ [4]

The school bell rang as we just reached the school gate… Oh no just oh no.

"YOU TWO!" That fierce scream… No wonder. Is Suzuki-san, I'm dead.  
"HIEEEEEEK!" We both screamed at the same times but don't care anyway.  
"ENMA! WHY ARE YOU HOLDING [LAST NAME] HAND? SHOWING AFFECTION IS AGAINST THE SCHOOL RULE!" She yelled as she whipped out her metal fans.  
"U-uh" He flinched as he quickly let go my hand, glancing at Suzuki-san eyes while trembling.  
"P-please don't chop us into p-pieces, S-suzuki-san..." I cried out softly hoping she'll have mercy.

That sentence made her giving me 'O_o' face.

"Pfft, Ahaha! You think I'm cannibal or something? I won't chop you into pieces, but your punishment will be…"

.

.

.

"Damn she always has scary punishment in her mind…" Kozato-san sighed,  
"W-waaaa... I never expected this" I cried, what's our punishment? She's hanging us on a big tree that filled with various creepy animals… squirrel with bunny face and snake tail!? THIS IS A DREAM RIGHT? [5]  
"Kozato-san, do you always get punished every times?"  
"Ah... Well in various ways. Why you want to know?"  
"Well you often come late to class and came in with lots of bruises" I answered with a sad face. How could he handle that much bruises?  
"…"

"Uh… Are you OK? Kozato-san?" I ask him with a worried face  
"G-gomenasai, I'm fine [L-last Name]-san" He replied with an awkward face not in a negative way but more like cutely way. THAT IS SO CUTE!

"Your face is so adorable Kozato-san!" I said with a grin and sparkling eyes

.  
.

"EHHH!?" He screams with a flushed face… What wrong with that…? Uh…  
"Ano… I'm sorry that I made you feel uncomfortable then, even though I don't get it why" I tried to bow but end up swinging myself...

SNAP!

"HOOWAAAAAAA!" I screamed pathetically, I think I didn't bow that hard…

THUD!

CRACK…

I ended up shattered the ground, but barely feel pain but still feel it,

"Ow…"  
"Are you OK!? [Last Name]-san!?"  
"Ah... Don't worry, it happens many times"  
"You aren't injured… don't you?" He asked in worry, well the tree was high like 10 meter… still wondering how Suzuki-san tie us that high… but that doesn't matter by now.  
"I'm completely fine Kozato-san! Now let me help you to get down"  
"Uh… Are you sure…?"  
"Hai, don't worry" After that I walk to the tree that we got tied and starting to shake it.

"HIEEEEK!" He screamed as he falling and then I caught him in time,  
"That was close… hehe"  
"That was scary [Last Name]-san" He commented with a small smile, but the feel of relieve won't last so long.

"YOU TWO WILL NOT ESCAPE!"

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

~Class room~

"OK students, turn on page 132…"

"O-ohayo! Mikutsu-sensei" [6]  
"…"

Everyone turns their gaze to both of us, is something on my face?

"Oho~ Oh my, these two finally arrives to class, hmm~" Mikutsu-sensei said with sarcasm in her voice,  
"Aw man! The class was brighter without them!" one of them cried  
"Yeah! Why don't Shitt. P gone with those losers too" another of them answered  
"That's mean..." I whispered to myself but when I look at Shitopi-chan, she's completely ignoring them.

"SILENCE" Mikutsu-sensei yelled and they obey her

"Hai~"  
"Well you both go to your seats, I'll give you detention with some extra math works"  
"Hai, Sensei… " I replied her, Oh my god why extra work… I suck at math! But well Kozato-san didn't say anything just simply nod and then stalks to his seat.

"Giggles"  
"Loser-Enma~ and Loser-[Name] ~ that's perfect~ Mah, they could make the losers family!"  
"GYAHAHAHA! Goddamn right! Fubuki-chan~!" Lots of them laugh at Masane Fubuki-san awful joke.

Why they even find it funny? That's not really nice, but I don't get what they really either…

"Ne~ I don't think they even could make babies! They're losers after all! They'll going to blow the bed or broke their bones if they going to try it!"  
"Nyaaa! ~ I could totally imagine that" Kozato-san blushed at that with an awkward face then later replaced by his gloomy expression. I just don't UNDERSTAND ANYTHING,

CRASH!

"Harassing classmate is against the school, you all shall get punishment" Suzuki-san broke in to our classroom. Somehow I feel that this is kind of EPIC, The way she holds her metal fans, her cold pretty eyes, and her beautiful yet dangerous voice. I like everything about her except her chest and punishment...Did she stuff watermelon inside her chest? It looks heavy…

"WAAAAAAAAAA! PLEASE FORGIVE US! WE'RE SO SORRY!"  
"…Pathetic" In a flash, all bullies that likes to bully me and Kozato-san are all down with her fans.

"For now the punishment… wait, where's the teacher?" I raised my right hand and then answer her question,

"She's hiding behind the teacher desk, Suzuki-san"  
"Arigato, Ah is you… Your punishment with Enma are not done yet, but I'll take care of you both later"

DUN DUN DUN! I-I t-thought that she f-forget it already… YIKE!

1) Or you're gay… I don't expect male to read this… kufufu~  
2) Just imagine your age are the same with him… well I have no idea how old he is, probably 13 or 14  
3) READER CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING! BALL~~ *got invisible kick in the face* ouch  
4) I don't know Shimon Middle ring bell sound… Is not like it has in anime or something it's only in manga…  
5) Yes, This is Katou Julie doing XD  
6) Just made it up, probably this is what you call the author OC? And the other students in the story too (I knew the name is sucks XD well I don't planning to make them appears a lot anyway…)


	2. Bully & Bean

Chapter 2: Bully & Bean

~Adelheid's POV~

"Tch, These pathetic idiots" Is not like I enjoys torturing people but these idiot never learns.

'Please don't, bullying is bad!'  
'That's awful, if someone done that to you? Will you like it?'  
'You're horrible!'  
Stop them with words won't work they must be told by force and pain. But I didn't force them in the bad way, it just very painful. [1]

"S-s-suzuki-san" The last that need to be tortured, stuttered.  
"…" I sent that boy a glance that definitely sent him shivers,  
"P-please don't h-hurt me" He cried with tears in his eyes.  
"…You"  
"U-uh? Ekk!"  
"Do you even think before you did something stupid?"  
"…" He said nothing but tremble in fear  
"What if I'll call you Uke every times I see you and orders every student to strip you, record it and post it in internet and all over the town?"

"I can just beat you up and write on your forehead 'Gomenasai, Kozato-sama and [Last Name]-sama' would you like that?"  
"B-but they're so hopeless! Clumsy! Losers! A-and s-so stu-.."

SMACK! I hit him with my fans.

"SHUT UP"  
"...Ack!" His eyes widen in fear, like thinking I will kill him,  
"Your reason is most retard reason I've ever heard in my life, now I'll torture you like those pathetic retard friends"  
"WAA! NO!"

.

.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

~Julie's POV~

"Ah~ Adelheid beat up some students again hmm? I wish I heard her scream under me~" [2] and there's a sudden silence…

.

"What the hell you talking about…" Someone near me spoke up,  
"What?"  
"Are you stupid? She'll beat you up"  
"Wow! So you're thinking about it before too but afraid she'll beat you up huh?" I said with a grin,  
"…No wonder she yells at you every time" He sighed and walks away with a don't-know-what-to-say-with-you-dude expression.

~Shitt. P's POV~

After that scream that probably caused by Adelheid-chan, Everyone's face except Enma-kun and [Name]-chan looks like their ready shit their pants out, how sad.

"Is he dead!?"  
"I-I don't k-know!"  
"Sniff, I don't want to stay in this scary school" Well you're one of bullies, Shitopi-chan don't like ya!

DING DING DANG DING, DING DING DANG DONG~

"LAUNCH TIME! FINALLY!" One of the classmates yells.  
"YELLING IS AGAISNT THE RULE!" And then Adelheid-chan screamed right after,  
"EEP!" Then there's another student get tortured.

Sometimes I wonder would it be enjoyable if I act like Adelheid-chan? I thought as my grin to myself and my classmates start to look at me weirdly, what? Just tell what's on your mind if you want to.

But like I care, time for me to eat my favorite food, bean.

~Name's POV~

Wow. Aren't they watching horror movie!? Just listen to the screams! I want to watch too… But I put away that thought as I take my bento out, eating quietly and watching other classmate eating together chatting casually.

Friends, I want it too. Even one will be fine by me.

They seem happy to each other.  
They always ease each other worries.  
They always support each other,  
Do stuff together,  
Laughing together,  
Smiling together.

I want it too.

As I was deep in thought suddenly someone screams at me. Is Masane-san.

"Oi! Loser-[Name]!"  
"E-eh?"  
"Losers deserve to eat where they belong to be!" She yells with an expression I couldn't tell, but she seems enjoying what she's doing, and then the others start to giggles.  
"U-uh, I don't th-think that y-you should call your c-classmates as loser, this goes for K-kozato-san too…"  
"You don't have the right to speak back at me, idiot!" then she kicks my chair in annoyance.  
"Eek!"  
"Pathetic!"  
"L-let go my hair please" I cried, after she kicked, she fists my hair. What did I do?!  
"What? What you going to do? Screaming for help? Nobody going to help you!"

"Giggles~"  
"Oh my god, most enjoyable scene ever~"  
"Let's record it~"  
"Aw yeah! Do it! We could use to blackmail her if she doesn't do what we want! Nya~"

…That's so horrible, maybe I don't want friends anymore. Friends like them I don't want it.

"Why don't you look at me!? What the hell you thinking about?" She asked as she pulls my hair harder.  
"I-it hurts"  
"Hmm~"  
"Please, let go"  
"La la~"  
"Please"  
"Ole Ola~"  
"…"

She seems to not listen, then I got to take her hand out by myself.

"I said, let go. Don't you understand that? Masane-san I thought you're the top student of Japanese class" I said as I squeeze her wrist quite harshly.  
"Ah! You don't need to squeeze that hard, idiot!"  
"Let go" I squeeze harder.

Crack…

"AH!" She finally let go with a painful look on her face.  
"B-bitch! You broke my wrist!" She screamed and then she ran out of the classroom probably going to the nurse office.

"Bitch! How dare you!"  
"Why the hell you broke her wrist?! BAKA!"  
"She just TALK to you"  
"Horrible bitch"

"…Talk?" I spoke up after several insults. If my eyes are totally fine, they all flinched.  
"U-uh"  
"You... call that… talk? By fisting someone's hair?" I asked in surprise tone.  
"Eh!? So what?!"  
"I want to talk too!" I said in a cheerful voice, so if I talk in the right way I might be able to make friend! But is kind of painful...  
Then I walk straight to her, Masaki-san with a smile.

"What do you eat for launch? Masaki-san" I asked as I twirl her hair softly, well I don't want to fist someone's hair.  
"AH! GO AWAY! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME! DON' .ME!"  
"LET HER GO EVIL BITCH, YOU MIGHT CRUSH HER SKULL WITH THAT UGLY HAND OF YOURS!"  
"DISGUSTING!"  
"EVIL!"  
"DISGUSTING!"  
"GET OUT FROM SHIMON MIDDLE SCHOOL!"  
"GET OUT"  
"GET OUT"  
"GET OUT"  
"I just…"  
"WE SAID, GET! OUT!"  
"…" I have no idea have to say anymore, it hurts. Why I'm always the bad one? It just heart breaking.

My classmates still screaming, well then I have nothing to do here anymore. I just make them unhappy. I thought as I took my bento and back together with me, going out of the class.

"That bitch finally leaves us"  
"What a relief!"  
"Never been this happy in my life"

Without my notice, someone is following me while dragging someone along too.

"I guess I should seriously leave this school then"

~Adelheid's POV~

Argh, after torturing those 2A retards, I got to torture class 3C too. Why can't they be clean, nice and peaceful without breaking rules…?

"YAHOO! THAT BITCH FINALLYYYY!"  
"Never know this day finally came~"

…Swears and screams breaking rules again. I sighed angrily as I go into the noisy class, 2A.

"SHUT! UP! YOU RETARD NEVER LEARNS, I'LL MAKE YOU STOP BREAKING RULES BY FORCE, NOW!" I screamed and then throw my fans, sent them besides the two loudest mouths. Their faces got pale and later filled with fear.  
"AHHHHH! GOMENASAI! SUZUKI-SAN!" Before I launch at them, I notice someone missing.

Enma, Shitopi-chan and [Last name].

"Where are they?"  
"E-eh..?"  
"Where are they?" I ask again.  
"W-who did you m-mean? Suzuki-san?"  
"N-ne, If it Fubuki-chan, she went to the nurse office…"  
"Don't act dumb, you all knew actually WHO I meant"  
"A-ah well [Last Name], Shitt. P and Kozato went out…"  
"Tell me every details of what happened here while I'm gone" I said as I point my fans at one of throat.

And they start to tell me

.  
A horrible thing that happened.

~ [Name]'s POV~

Nobody wants me. I knew it, only Oka-san and Oto-san loves me. Though Oto-san already dead. The moment when he pats my head softly and says 'Don't mind them, they don't know how beautiful your heart are' I never forget it. But he's dead 7 years ago already… [3], the moment he dead still stuck in my mind hunting me whenever I feel down.

~FLASH BACK~

'[Name]! Tatsuki! Get away from here!' Oto-san screamed after he pushed Oka-san and me out of our house.

.

Our burning house.

'O-oto-san! Come out together with us!' I scream, with fear filling me in.  
'Yoru! Come out!' Oka-san screams also, her face filled with fear too, but is the fear that I quite don't understand.

CRASH!

Some pieces of wall fells on Oto-san, which made him unable to move.

'Ack!' Oto-san starts to pants like he don't have any more strength to move 'Go…' He groaned  
'No we won't! We are going to survive altogether, Yoru!' Oka-san screams as she run into the burning house to rescue Oto-san.  
'STOP! I'm not going to let you die! Tatsuki, you must stay and protect [Name]!'  
'B-but' Oka-san cried, tears start to form in her eyes 'Y-you're g-going to…'  
'It's going to be fine' Oto-san smiled, a sad smile. '[Name], Tatsuki… I love you'  
'N-no way... Y-yoru!'

Flames start to lick Oto-san's body and begin to burn fiercely.

'Sayo…nara…' said Oto-san with a small smile, the first smile ever that I don't feel happy with it.

CRASH, THUD!

The house collapse on Oto-san, before our eyes…

'Hic… hic… YOOOOORUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!' Oka-san screamed like there's no more.  
'I-I c-can't believe i-it' I stuttered with tears flowing all over my face watching Oto-san's dying and listening to his final words, shaking.  
'Hic…' Oka-san grabs my wrist gently and then pulls me into a tight hug.

I can feel her tears wetting my back.

'This is… a dream right? O-oka-san…' Oka-san just cries more, sobbing softly.  
'It's going… to be OK… We going to live by our own now'  
'B-but a-about Oto-san… I… He… hic' I began to cry more,  
Oka-san said nothing but she poke my under left chest, my beating wildly heart.  
'He going to be in your heart forever'  
I nod  
'You and me' Oka-san smiled with tears still rolling down her cheeks.

For a young kid, this is not something they should face.

~One Week Later, at police station~

'From what we investigate, we believe and have a strong feeling that this is not an accident' the chief spoke up, with a serious expression.

'Somebody are behind this'  
'Do… you figure it out who did it?' Oka-san asked  
'Sorry, but we don't yet'  
'Oh…'  
'The culprit is very smart, the culprit didn't leave any trails to investigate further'

'But we'll try our best, so please wait a little Miss [Last Name]'  
'Hai…' Oka-san whisper and then holding my hand softly guiding me out of the police station.  
'Will it going to be OK? Oka-san' I asked  
She look at me with a sad face as her bangs shadow her eyes,

'I hope'

Since that day, the police don't get any more clues or anything to investigate, so they just shut down the case.

~FLASH BACK END~

Every times I think of this, I always cry.

~NO ONE POV~

"[Name]-chan"

"[Name]-chan"

"[Name]-chan"

"[Name]-chan"  
"Ne, Shitopi-chan… I think her mind isn't here…" Enma whispered.  
"Oh" That's all that Shitt. P said then pick up a grass, tickling [Name]'s nostril.  
"Hmm… ACHOO! Eh…" [Name] sneezed as she look up from bento that she still didn't eat it and then suddenly face Shitt. P, just one centimeter away.

"[Name]-chan]"  
"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" [Name] screamed, falling off the bench she's sitting on, kissing the grass.  
"Are you OK? [Name]-chan"  
"H-hai, Shitopi-chan"  
"Let me help you up" Shitt. P said as she lend [Name] a hand, [Name] look at it with wide eyes and blushing a little.

First time in a long time someone who isn't her parent lend her a hand.

"A-arigatou, Shitopi-chan" [Name] stuttered like don't know what to say.  
"Is fine" Shitt. P have a usually smile on her face, pulling [Name] up. Then [Name] see Enma standing besides Shitt. P,  
"Ah! Konnichiwa, Kozato-san"  
"Konnichiwa, [Last Name]-san"  
"Uh… Why you both following…me?"  
"We saw you bullied by the bullies" Shitt. P answered.  
"So we think… we could be friends" Enma continue,  
"F-friend?"  
"Hai!" Shitt. P answered in a cheery voice. Enma nods with a smile.  
"A-ariga-t-to..!" [Name] blurt out, still stuttering with a red face.  
"You're our first new friend other then my family…too" Enma mumble,  
"Eh?" [Name] can't understand his words.  
"He means let's eat launch!" Shitt. P said, to cover up what Enma accidently said.  
"Oh right! I'm starv-…"

Grr…

Enma looks around with wide eyes, did he just heard some WILD animal growling?

"-ing… That's my stomach ha-ha!" [Name] laughed, scratching her head.  
"O-oh, I thought it was a wild animal or something…" said Enma.  
"Ah! Happens to me many times, when I starving alone in the dark"  
Shitt. P giggles, "You're funny, [Name]-chan"

Then the tree teens start to take out their bento, sitting on the lush green grass…

"I love beans" Shitt. P said as she eating her various beans in her bento,  
"I like anything that taste nice" said [Name].  
"…" Enma didn't say anything, which earned him two glances from the girls.  
"I… can eat anything that eatable?" He said with a sweating face, nervous.  
After a five seconds silence, they all burst into laughter.

"Hey! Kozato-san, since we're now friends, can I call you Enma-kun?" [Name] ask with a grin.  
Enma's eyes widen a little and then answer her question, "Of course, [Last Name]-san"  
"Ne, you can call me [Name]-chan really"  
"Well, you're right"  
"Where are we actually?" Shitt. P spoke up tilting her head after finished her bento.  
[Name] pause her smile with wide eyes with a pale face and Enma did the same.

"I-I don't know!" [Name] stutter in panic, HOW COLD SHE BE SO CARELESS WANDER OFF THE SCHOOL WITHOUT EVEN CARE WHERE SHE'S HEADING?!

"Oh, that can't be helped" said Shitt. P still chill-out,  
"I'll ask somebody then…" [Name] whisper as she finding somebody to ask, then she spotted a guy with brown hair and warm brown eyes, he might know it!

[Name] walks quietly toward to the boy without his notice, she poke his shoulder.

"HIEEEEEEEEE! DON'T BEAT ME" The poor boy screams cover his face with his hands, [Name] just smile in confusion why he scream and then take his hands down, "Ano, e-excuse me, mister".  
The boy peek at the stranger with one eye, seeing is just a harmless girl, he relaxed.

"A-ah! Gomenasai, what can I help you?"  
"Umm… Where is this place?"  
"Uh… Namimori?"  
"NAMIMORI!?" [Name] yelled to herself, banging her head to nearby wall, cause it collapse.  
"HIEEEEEEEE! DON'T KILL ME PLEASE" The poor boy screamed again, afraid she might break his neck.  
"Gomenasai! Stranger-san I didn't mean to s-scare you!"  
"Ciaossu~!" suddenly a baby in mafia suit pop up.  
"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" [Name] screamed, wasn't expect a baby pop up in front of her face.  
"Reborn! Don't scare her!" The boy yell at the baby, [Name] didn't care much running her ass off to her waiting friends.  
"She's kind of reminding me of you Tsuna, but a female version" The baby probably named 'Reborn' commented, which the boy probably named 'Tsuna' gives him a what-the-hell-you-thinking-about face

.

.

Back to the frightened girl, [Name].

"Are you OK? [Name]-chan" Enma asked in worry, of course Enma heard [Name]'s screams.  
"Well, I just ask someone where are we and the stranger told me we're in Namimori"  
"Nami... mori" Enma whispered.  
"Your screams are adorable [Name]-chan, I would like to hear it every day"  
"Ha-ha really? Well let's get back I guess" [Name] laughed.  
"Yeah, or Adel will kill us" Enma said with a pale face.  
"Crap, I totally forget it" [Name] cried with wide eyes, Adelheidphobia taking over her mind.  
"Don't worry, I brought my bike here" Shitt. P said as she pointed at her epic bike.  
"Wow!" [Name]'s surprised, it's not a normal bike. When did Shitt. P brings it? Without anyone notice?  
"H-how did you fit in your pocket? Shitopi-chan?"  
"Just grab it and stuff it in your pocket, simple"

Enma watch the girls, smiling. Is not like he could make friend so easily. But then he sweat drop when he saw Shitt. P's bike.

'Still weird yet epic bike ever, Shitopi-chan' He thought to himself, well he used to it anyway.

[1] Is there difference? I wonder…  
[2] You know what he means XD  
[3] In this story, YOU! The awesome readers have no father…

PS. Your dad name in this story is [Last Name] Yoru and your mother name will be [Last Name] Tatsuki.


	3. I'm worried, you know!

Chapter 3: I'm worried, you know!

~NO ONE POV~

Aoba Koyo, The green haired dude, looking smart with glasses, but actually not really smart as he looks. Sitting in his seat in his classroom, having math. Holding his head, frustrated, wonders 'WHAT IS THE FREAKING ANSWER!?'

"ARGH!? I DON'T UNDERSTAND IT AT ALL!" Koyo screamed,  
"Please shut up, Aoba." The mean female sensei of math class, say it to him,  
"BUT SENSEI, I DON'T EVEN-..."  
"So, next problem to solve students..." She's completely ignoring him.  
"..." Sulks Koyo alone, crushing his pencil in frustration before he take out his 34th pencil of today.  
"I'm an idiot and I knew it, but it just bothers me that I can't solve a simple task of this work." said Koyo to himself massaging his temple.

To Kato Julie side, he stares out the window watching the birds chirping, wonders why he even sit here making his butt getting tired.

"I feel sorry for my butt, better find something to do other than sitting here~" He say to himself, stuffing his hands in his pants pocket, going to walk out of his classroom.

"Oi! Kato! You're still in a lesson!" His sensei screamed,  
"Bah, I would listen if you're prettier than this." He signed, boringly.  
"Y-YOU!"  
"See ya!" Then he exits the class.  
"BURN!" One of the boys of Julie class yelled.  
"Tch! detention for you!"  
"Aw man."

Though even if Julie got detention, he wouldn't be attending at the detention room anyway.

As Julie walking along the hall, searching for hot girls, he bumped into someone... with HUGE chest, 'Ah, is Adel.' he thought with a sweat drop.

"JULIE! Go back to your class! What are you doing?" Adelheid yelled as she presses her fans against his throat.

Julie quickly waving his hands at front his face with a grin, "I'm just going to pee I guess?"

"Oh." Adelheid nods softly before she pulls her fans away.  
"Phew, almost got beat by her, though I would appreciate if she punch me with her chest~" He mumble in a dreamy expression as he walking away from Adelheid, which later earn him a hard smack at the back of his head.

"I HEARD THAT" Screamed Adelheid before she hit him where the sun don't shine with her metal fans,  
"You can hit it s-softly with your hands, you kn-know?" Julie groans with a pervert grin before he passes out. Adelheid said nothing but having a red face, then she pulling him by the collar, dragging him to his class and toss him in.

"Let him out..." Adelheid paused before she pull out her fans, point it to the teacher and then her throat, "You'll know what I'll do to you."

GULP,

Everyone in the class gulps, fidgeting in fear, Adelheidphobia, is famous.

"H-hai!"

Next, Shitt. P's side.

She's sitting on her seat, watching the class then later doodling on her paper. Nobody going to pay attention at her anyway, except Enma and [Name] sometimes. Today they, Shitt. P, Enma and [Name] made their way back to school somehow managed to get in the last period of the day.

Their classmates seems to don't even care that the trio are gone the whole day and came back in the last period after bullying [Name]. They just look at their face with an angry look, why? Who knows? But Shitt. P doesn't care either, she have something better to do other than thinking about what the other are thinking now.

"Waa! Why these losers are back? Argh, I thought we could stay in peace without eyes disturber!"  
"Yeah!"  
"R-remember w-when Suzuki-san came a-and b-beat u-u-us?"  
"D-don't mention it, it still giving me shivers."  
"Geez, why don't Suzuki-san beat those pathetic losers instead of us."  
"I don't know, and never want to ask her why."

Enma just sighed of what the classmate said and [Name], resting her chin on her left hand, looking out the window, having a little sad face.

DING DING DANG DING, DING DING DANG DONG~

"SCHOOL IS OVER!"  
"Yahoo!"  
"Finally! I can't stay in the same room with losers anymore longer!"  
"Ya! Let's go, let's go!"

Even after school is over, they're still insulting Enma and [Name], they insult Shitt. P also sometimes but they don't really want to mess with her. They think she is creepy or something wrong with her mind, yes, they're so mean.

At Adelheid, she's worrying about those three, Enma, Shitt. P and [Name]. She hasn't seen them all day today, and as she's standing at the school gate, she wonder, where could they be?

"Ruuuupiiiiii! Ruuuuuuupiiiii~~! Ah hey! Adelheid-chan!" Shitt. P called Adelheid after she talking about something to herself.  
"Shitopi-chan! Enma! [Last Name]! Where have you all been today!? I'm worried!" asked Adelheid.  
"W-well, today [Name]-chan got bullied-..." Enma spoke up,  
"I knew that, I mean where did you all WENT?"  
"Umm... Namimori Park?" Said [Name], scratching her head.  
"What..? That's far from here" Adelheid asked with confused face.  
"Well I don't even realize how we end up there anyway but it was a nice place though" continued [Name].  
"We almost lost got there though~ But [Name] ask a stranger so we managed to get back somehow~" said Shitt. P in sing-a-song voice.  
"You all shouldn't just go out the school you know? You two shouldn't just follow [Last Name] like that it isn't necessary and [Last Name], you mustn't go out like that, is dangerous for a girl to wander off randomly. Is not like you could fight for yourself!" Adelheid said it in a strong tone with a tint of worries.  
"Hai, Suzuki-san..."  
"Well now you all are safe and sound, next..."  
"Hm~?" hummed Shitt. P before Adelheid continue,

"?"

Then Adelheid speak up,

"PUNISHMENT!" yelled Adelheid as she point her fans at the three.

.

.  
"HIEEEEEEEEKK!"

The punishment was... oh well! But Shitt. P seems to enjoy it somehow, it seems like it was a first time ever she broke a rule. The punishment... well cleaning the toilet with 5 books on your head, who would want to do that?

[Name] wasn't mad though, she rather felt warm and fuzzy inside.

"Sayonara, [Name]-chan." Enma waved at [Name],  
"See ya tomorrow, [Name]-chan." Shitt. P said before she wave at [Name] too.  
"Sayonara! See you both tomorrow!" [Name] replied to them both. Then Enma and Shitt P. walk together when they got to split up with [Name], because they stay at a different place.

"This... kind of feel nice though..." Said [Name] as she smiles to herself while walking back home. She often get worried by her mum, but by someone else it just too warm and nice for her.

"WOOF! WOOF! WOOOOOOF!" suddenly a Rottweiler bark at [Name] with mad eyes, drooling.

.

.

.

"HEEEELPPPPPPPPPPPP! AHHHHHH!"

~Mean While~

Sawada Nana who washing dishes, waiting for her son to come back home. Suddenly a glass that Tsuna like to use for drinks shatters.

"Oh my! How Tsu-kun's glass just shatters..?"

.

"Mum! I'm home!"  
"Tsu-kun! Welcome back... look, your glass just shattered! I don't know why though... are you OK with this?"  
"I have a feeling it have something to do with the faint scream 'helppppp ahhh!' I've just heard..."  
"Eh?"

~Back to [Name] ~

"DON'T CHASE ME PLEASE! I TATSE BAD, AHHHHH!" [Name] screamed, still running away that furious Rottweiler.  
"WOOF WOOF!"  
"WHO LET THE DOG OUT!?" [1]

~Mean While~

Lambo are dancing stupidly, to the song 'Who let the dogs out?' loudly.

"WHO LET THE DOGS OUT!? WOOF! WOOF WOOF! WOOF WOOF!"

"ARGH! LAMBO! Turn the voice lower!" whined Tsuna, covering his ears with his hands.  
"GYAHAHA~"

~Back to [Name] ~

She run like there's no more to run for, as she reached her house, she somehow jumped over the gate, fell over before she done an accident flip as her mother just open the door, she goes right in, revealing her panties.

"Ow..." groaned [Name],  
"Ah! Are you OK? [Name]!" Her mother cried in not-so-surprise tone.  
"I-I'm fine, Oka-san... Did the dog go away?"  
"Eh?"  
"At the front of the gate"  
"Wait... ah yes, it's already go away"  
"Phew!"  
"By the way, the way you came in was epic today! My dear, I saw you jumped over the gate and flips though the window!"  
"Ahahaha! Is not epic! Rather silly"  
"Hehe let me see if you're injured"  
"Just a few scratches, Oka-san"

[Name], she used to think only her parent cares for her. But from what happens today... she realizes that someone else could care for you too!

"I should be grateful, I guess..?" [Name] mumble to herself.  
"About what?" Her mother asked as she preparing dinner.  
"I'll tell you after I tidy my bag and shower Oka-san"  
"OK OK"

After [Name] reached her room upstairs, she places her bag on the hanger beside her desk, and then she grabs her towel and placed her clothes to wear after shower. Somehow she has a feeling that she has to look out the window.

There she saw somebody, a girl standing at her house gate staring at her with intense eyes. Like the girl expected for [Name] to look at her, she has dark reddish chocolate eyes with dark brown hair. She wear a black long hood like a coat, with dark gray long sleeves shirt, blood red ties, knee length boots, black skinny pants with two thin red stripes, underneath her dark hooded-coat.

"She's creepy..." [Name] whispered then quickly went to shower.

~After Shower~

[Name] had finished changing her cloth. But she still wonder that the creepy girl outside is still there or not, after that thought [Name] goes to the window to check out.

.

SHE'S STILL THERE, WAVING AT [NAME] WITH AN EMOTIONLESS FACE!

[Name] eyes widen in fear, 'IS SHE GOING TO KILL ME OR SOMETHING?!' [Name] thought. That girl just smirked and shook her head like she knew what [Name] thought. That just sent [Name] shivers. After a few moments she just stalks away from her spot, without leaving any sounds.

"[Name]! Dinner ready!" [Name] mother called,  
"I'm coming!" [Name] replied.

While eating, as [Name] telling her mother about what happened today, her mother have a sad with tint of fury at the bullying part but later smiled with little tears in her eyes at Adelheid, Enma and Shitt. P part.

"They sound to be adorable! Those three, finally you'll have friends!" cried Tatsuki, [Name]'s mother in joy.  
"Y-yeah..!"  
"I wish they would be real to you [Name]! I hope they're not faking..."  
"I don't think so Oka-san, they're nice! I could feel it"  
"Well if you say so sweet heart!"  
"Hehe, lets finish our dinner already"  
"Oh right, I completely forgot my hunger"

Grr...

Tatsuki and [Name] stomach growled.

"Like mother like daughter! AHAHAHAHA" Tatsuki yelled,  
"AHAHAHAHA!"  
"Well I wish Yoru was here laughing with us though..."  
"...Oto-san probably laughing while watching us up there, Oka-san" said [Name] before she pointed up, to sky.  
"On the s-second f-f-floor!?" Tatsuki stuttered,  
"On the sky! Oka-san" [Name] giggled.  
"Hehe, trying to be hilarious, duh~!"  
"Ne, Oto-san doesn't want to see us cry... He want us to smile I guess?"  
"Exactly..." Tatsuki smiled softly. "Well since we finish our meal already, I'll clean it, go to your room do whatever you need to do, then"  
"Alright, Oka-san, Oyasumi."  
"Oyasumi"

1) watch?v=He82NBjJqf8 copy the link and watch it xD


	4. Nightmare?

Chapter 4: Nightmare?

~ [Name]'s POV ~

4:03 am

Wow, that's pretty early. Definitely different from yesterday, well I barely sleep last night! Th-that j-just... WELL, that girl last night just creep me out! SHE EVEN GAVE ME A NIGHTMARE! A nightmare that I probably wouldn't want it again though is fine at some part... Well SOME!

**~ [Name]'s Nightmare~** (NO ONE POV)

"Prince [Name]." A stranger voice spoke up, calling [Name].  
"Eh?"  
"Your majesty, the king has a mission to prove your courage and love for the most beautiful princess ever!" The stranger continues.  
"B-but, I'm a GIRL!"  
"Oh my god! Your majesty, my apologize but you're a handsome man and 100% Male, Prince [Name]."  
"No, I am a GIRL! I'll strip if you want." no shame on [Name],  
"Kyaaa~! Prince [Name] going to strip!" squealed the maids out of nowhere, but when [Name] strips, sh-she doesn't have BREAST! Instead, she has muscular body with abs.  
"I-I C-CAN'T TAKE I-IT ANYMORE! AH!" all of those maids fainted, nostril filled with blood.  
"I told you, Prince [Name]."  
"O-oh m-m-my g-g-g-god!" [Name] stuttered after she found out she doesn't have breast, then she quickly turn her back to that stranger and then check inside her pants.  
"M-my little... i-is g-g-gone."  
"What's gone?"  
"...Oh my god."

.

.

.

.

"I HAVE A SAUSAGE IN MY PANTS! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" [1]

"So here, young prince, the princess is in the highest damn tower ever at the next town."  
"Uhh..."  
"Here take an awesome sword, to rescue your princess, the sleeping princess. And you'll get to marry her!" The King, AKA another stranger yelled somehow in childish way.  
"Al-right?" [Name] answered, saying 'al' for 5 seconds.  
"Yes! Go now! Go!" The king screamed, throwing his arms around.

While [Name] making her way to the who-ever-is-she princess, she saw a takoyaki stand, she decided to buy it.

"OH MY GOD! IS PRINCE [NAME]!"  
"NYA!"  
"SO HANDSOME!" the takoyaki seller and some passenger women screamed.

"C-can I-I have a box of takoyaki please?"  
"Sure, your majesty." The seller says with a flushed face, grinning like crazy, giving [Name] overloads of takoyaki.  
"A-arigatou." Thanked [Name] eating it, which made her lips got some takoyaki sauce while walking to the freaking highest tower.

As [Name] reached the highest tower, still having some takoyaki with her, walking into the tower. She walks until she the room where the princess waiting, is too oblivious because the door said 'Princess's Room~'

Inside the room, lying the princess. Sleeping peacefully.

"Uhh... Princess? Wake up" called [Name], but she look at the princess face carefully, IS ENMA!  
"..." No response from Pretty-Enma.  
"HIEEEEE! ENMA I-IS A PRINCESS!?" [Name] screamed before she saw a little note beside Enma.

'Only true love kiss could wake up the princess'

"Kiss? I don't have chocolate kiss..." [Name] mumbled then she saw that she have some takoyaki so she decided to eat some while thinking what to do. But then when she picked it up it fell off her hand and lands on Enma's lips.

DUN!

DUN!

DUN!

I-isn't only true love CHOCOLATE ahem, KISS could wake the princess up? Now what will happen?

"Nngh~" Enma blinked and then look at his lips, his eyes widen in surprise he found out there's a takoyaki on his lips and then after when he saw takoyaki sauce on [Name]'s lips, his eyes widen further more.

"Y-you..." He stuttering pointing his finger at [Name],  
"Eh?"  
"D-did you just k-k-kissed m-me?"  
"Ah, no, unfortunately, I ate some takoyaki before I got here and my takoyaki accidently fell on your month, ha-ha." answered [Name] scratching her head.

"Oh!" That's all he said before he pick up the takoyaki carefully that rolled out from his lips earlier before he talked to [Name], placing it on his hand gently.  
"Then this is my prince?" He asked,  
"I guess so" [Name] replied, looking at the takoyaki.

"Well..."

"I'LL MARRY THIS TAKOYAKI, BECAUSE IT GAVE ME 'TRUE LOVE KISS' SO IT WOKE ME UP FROM ETERNAL DRAMATIC SLEEP, FROM NOW ON, TAKOYAKI IS MY HUSBAND AND WE'LL MAKE BABIES~~~~!" he screamed, holding the takoyaki spinning with it in joy. JOY!

"So you're saying, that takoyaki is your true love?"  
"YES, PROBLEM?" he answer before he head butted [Name] and then shielding the takoyaki protectively, pouting with dagger eyes. [2]

.

.

"YYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" [Name] screamed, after when she looked at the takoyaki carefully, it has a face of the girl she met last night, THE CREEPY GIRL.

"I-I... I have no idea wh-what am I doing a-anymore... aha... ahaha... ahahaha!?" Then after that, [Name] wake up.

Creepiest dream ever, after I woke up I quickly pat my chest and check in my underwear... lucky both are still there.

Well then, forget about that, I got to go to school. As I finished doing my morning routine which to Oka-san's surprise, I'm super early today, thanks to that dream I guess?

I said goodbye to Oka-san before I walk to my school, I realized the morning breeze was kind of refreshing! Just then, I saw someone staring at me, a girl again but not from last night but she have a simple black hood hiding her body, only letting her face be shown.

"Ah... Ohayo?" I greeted her with a grin, nervous grin.

.

Nothing, she's completely saying nothing... Is she eating something and afraid it'll spill out her mouth?

"Uh... Have a nice day I guess!"

She still said nothing, but typing something in silence instead, ignoring me.

"Better leave her alone..." I said to myself.  
"Girl! Are you crazy talking to yourself?!" a stranger said to me, with a frown.  
"N-no, I'm completely OK"  
"Never mind then"

Well I think I should get to school seriously now, not slacking off randomly.

~NO ONE POV~

After 7 minute of walking and thinking randomly, [Name] reached the school. At the school gate where Adelheid always checking the students to come in, to Adelheid surprise that she sees [Name] coming to school early. So early that [Name] never come to school at the time like this.

"Ohayo." Adelheid greets [Name] firmly with tint of surprise in her voice.  
"Ohayo, Suzuki-san."  
"Why you are so early today?"  
"W-well I've got nightmare last night, I barely sleep hehe..." now Adelheid get it why [Name] looks like panda today.

"Well new record of you, [Last Name]. You came here perfectly 6:00."  
"Wow! I never knew I could be that early..." after that [Name] yawned, covering her mouth. This earned her a smack on her head.

"HIIEEE!" screamed [Name] rubbing her head, trying to soothe the pain.  
"Stay awake idiot." sighed Adelheid before she kicks [Name]'s butt, trying to make her get working.  
"H-hai..!" said [Name] as she runs to her class quickly to place her bag in her classroom.

As time passes, student's starts to come to school and more, [Name] waited for Enma and Shitt. P to arrive, about 30 after [Name] came to school, Shitt. P arrives; the two greeted each other and decide to wait for Enma.

"When did you arrive here, [Name]-chan?" Shitt. P spoke up, poking [Name] with her pencil.  
"About 6:00, Shitopi-chan."  
"Wow, that time I'm still watching Doraemon."  
"Why would watch Doraemon that early?"  
"I have nothing better to do."  
"Oh... normally I'd be sleeping at that time." [Name] said with a grin.

They chat while waiting for Enma almost hour, later a few moments the school bell rang; the sign of the school is going to starts.

~DING DONG DANG DING, DING DING DANG DONG~

~Enma's POV~

This morning I didn't see [Name]-chan walking to school, did she went there earlier than before or something happen? But today I get up a bit earlier... well 8:00. As I walking to my school which already took 15 minutes and then something distracted me.

"Grr..." well an animal growling at me,  
"Huh?"  
"Grrrr..."  
"Chi... Chihuahua?"  
"Grrrrr..!"  
"U-uh I better avoid this."  
"GGGRRRRRAAAAAAARRRGHHHH!"

CHOMP!

"EEPPP!" It bit my butt and ran away! Crap, now there's a hole in my pants which revealing my boxer, duckling boxer, crap crap crap. I need to change my pants like, NOW.

DING DONG DANG DING, DING DING DANG DONG~

Holy crap, school starts, hole in my pants, getting late, die and die. Adelheidphobia-torture creeps into my mind. I forgot about my pants and then quickly rush to the school.

"Enma, you're late." Adelheid said with frown.  
"I knew..."  
"Well, you deserve a punishment-..."

WHOOOOSHH

I ran, I actually ran away from her punishment. I knew it'll be worse later but now I actually don't care really.

"COME BACK HERE!" Adelheid screamed, chasing after me. There's no going back now.

SLAM!

I slammed my classroom door with a sweating face, finding a spot to hide from Adelheid. Before I could anyway I receive a hard hit behind my neck, then my vision got blurry and soon I fell into darkness.

~Adelheid POV~

Sigh, that little Enma actually did run away from my punishment. Though I knew he is the boss... our family boss. But well is not like I should revealing in the public that we're mafias.

"COME BACK HERE!" I screamed, demanding him to stop, but he still continue running his ass off. Guess it can't be helped, I chase him until I reached him and I hit him behind his neck and watch him fall but before his face hit the floor I catch him.

"You" I called the class teacher,  
"H-hai?"  
"If he woke up, tell him that I'm waiting for him"  
"Hai!"

I called [Last Name] to carry him and put him on his seat and pull the collar zip down a little so he could breathe easily. [Last Name] obeyed and told me awkwardly that she saw that Enma has a hole at the back his pants.

I heard Shitopi giggled and said "Good choice of boxer" when she heard what [Last Name] told me. Did she actually staring at Enma's butt to find out what boxer he's wearing? Well we'll never know.

Since there's not my business to mess with this place anymore, I leave.

~NO ONE POV~

"So here, students we'll someone that going to join our class from now on!" the Sensei of class 2A announced,  
"Ohhh! Who?" one the student asked,  
"Well she's here, hey! Come in and introduce yourself."

The girl walks into the class, she has dark brown hair and reddish brown eyes but more like maroon brown, her hair is about her waist, her skin is pale and she has a dimple under left eye. [3]

"Ahayo minna, my name is Nero" [4] she said before she bows to everyone in the class.

To [Name]'s surprise, that girl, Nero, is the girl she met last night, the exact same girl.

"Y-you a-are... HIEEEK!" After that sentence that [Name] stuttered out, she faints and fell off her chair, mouth fuming pathetically, cracking the floor.

"[Name]-chan knew her?" Shitt. P mumbles to herself.

1) Yes it is like what you think xD  
2) Over original character much :D  
3) My OC, based on my real looking :3  
4) Yup! I'll be involved in this story :) MWAHAHAHA HO HOOO!


End file.
